The invention is in the field of sealed rectangular or polygonal lamps, such as automobile headlamps, having a lens member secured to a reflector member by suitable means such as with adhesive or by heat-sealing.
The above-identified patent application is directed to the assembly and sealing together of lens and reflector members, and describes problems caused by stress and molding flaws when the lens and reflector are made of glass which has been molded or pressed into the desired shapes. The patent application also discloses a rectangular headlamp having a glass lens member adhesively sealed to a glass reflector member, one of these members having protruding "keys" near the corners which fit into corresponding recesses in the other member, to aid in aligning the members together while being adhesively sealed together.